Hated Mamories
by xYullenRevengex
Summary: After being harshly pushed away by Lavi, a boy Allen met on the internet he must try to heal, but the darkness inside Allen wants sweet revenge. But Kanda comes to Allen's aid. What will happen with this couple, and how will Allen deal with his crave for revenge? YULLEN! Rated M for darkness, sadness, and lemonz.


******Hello, I will try to keep this fanfic updated, The production I'm in will be performing in 2 weeks! So after that I should have more time :) I'm sorry this isn't beta'ed either, so expect errors! **

******Disclaimer; I do not own DGM in any way! **

The lights were off, and the house was quiet. It was in the middle of the night, the moon shone in the sky, the valley was quiet, but one person had yet to go to sleep. A white haired boy sat up in his bed, leaning against the wall that it was pushed up again. He was in his Sophomore year, and attended Black Order High. The boys name was Allen, and soon he would go trough one of the toughest things in his life.

Allen bit his bottom lip, looking at the screen of his phone. He had been talking to a guy named Lavi for quite a while. They got to know each other over the internet, and eventually Allen fell for him. The man claimed to have feelings back for him, and that they would meet and be in a relationship soon since they didn't live far from each other, but what Allen didn't know is the next series of text would destroy what little happiness he had regained inside him.

The phone vibrated in his hand, causing his heart to jump as he looked at the screen, opening the text. What he saw caused his eyes to widen, "I want to see you wither in pain, I want to see you die." His hands began to tremble as he typed out, "you said... You said you loved me, do you still love me?" The boy waited, a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked out the window. Did he really go against his promise and fall? What would happen to him? He wasn't suppose to trust anyone, he was suppose to protect himself. Not long after his phone went off yet again. He quickly checked it, and couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. There, in plain words it said, "No, you are suffocating me."

The phone slowly slid from Allen's hand, making a soft thump on the bed. He was frozen, tears streaming down his face as he took in a shaky breath. When he had finally opened his heart out to someone, he had been crushed, shattered.

He slowly laid down on the bed. Looking over and grabbed his stuffed animal he had named Timcanpy. Tim had been with him ever since he was little, when Mana gave it to him. He had held onto it since, and it was always there to soak his tears, something to hug. Quiet sobs could be hear out of the boy as he held the animal close, asking to himself, 'why did this happen to me?' He kept asking himself over and over again as his eyelids slowly fall, the heartbreak sucking up his energy as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day at school had to be the worst day ever. Not only was he feeling the pain, but he had to hide it behind a mask. He didn't even want to go, but he had to keep the act up. After all, only one person knew about Lavi, so he couldn't give away that something was wrong. "Oi! Baka Moyashi!" He heard the shout from behind him. He felt anger boil up in him. He was already feeling horrible, but why did he have to go and snap at him? Allen quickly turned around and glared at Kanda, "how many times do I have to tell you my names Allen?!"

Kanda could see that something wasn't quite right with the bean, and he wanted to know, "what's got your panties in a bunch?" He sneered, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his glare at Allen, causing the boy to let out a frustrated sigh, "nothing's wrong and I don't wear panties!" He shouted and stormed off. He was just not up for anything today. He just wanted to go sit in a corner and cry, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he felt, 'I was just played with... I want him to feel the pain he gave me.' He thought to himself, his aura darkening from the thoughts. They may be long distance, but not by much, only a couple hours drive.

"Allen~" he snapped out of his thoughts to see one of his childhood friends Lenalee coming up to him, "hey how are you?" She asked cheerfully. She was the only person that knew about Lavi, because he trusted her. Allen gave her his best fake smile he could manage, but it didn't turn out well, "it's great!" He exclaimed, his voice wavering.

The female sighed and grabbed Allen's hand, "your coming with me." He said and walked up the stairs of their school, and to the roof tops. "Allen don't you dare lie, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes. Seeing the look Allen couldn't hold it in anymore, and he told Lenalee about what Lavi told him, and what happened. "That's horrible! How could someone do that to you?" She asked, and hugged Allen. Lenalee was like Allen's older sister, someone he could lean on. Allen sobbed into the Juniors shoulder, his body shaking lightly as he expressed his feelings, "it's ok Allen, that person is just not worth it. Someone better will come along." She told him. Unknowing to them a figure stood by the door, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Hearing what Allen said the male scoffed lightly and walked back downstairs, Allens cries echoing in his head.

Here it is! Man it feels good to type it, I'm looking forward to writing the revenge part! But there will definably be Yullen in this. Allen's all heartbroken so Kandas going to save him from that! I will keep typing this and this account will be my dark account xD where I write the dark fanfiction. Please review to see what you think so I can upload more!


End file.
